Welcome to the Ghoul World
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: "Organ dalam perutnya pecah. Kita akan segera memulai operasinya." / "Persiapkan transplatasi Organ." / "Pindahkan organ miliknya." / NaruSasu / Shonen Ai / Inspirasi. Adaptasi, Plagiat dari Tokyo Ghoul :v Chapter 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

******* Welcome to the Ghoul World by Yuki Jaeger *******

"Organ dalam perutnya pecah. Kita akan segera memulai operasinya."

"Persiapkan transplatasi Organ."

"Pindahkan organ miliknya."

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda terbaring lemah disebuah kamar rumah sakit Konoha. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai alat bantu untuk bertahan hidup seperti infus dan tabung oksigen serta beberapa alat yang tidak dikenal lainnya. Perban membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Luka akibat kecelakaan itu berakibat vatal pada tubuhnya. Luka dikepala dan organ dalam yang hancur membuat kesempatan hidupnya tipis. Berbagai organ manusia yang dibutuhkan ditransfer kedalam tubuhnya.

Rambut pirang pemuda yang terbaring itu bergoyang pelan. Jendela kamar itu dibiarkan terbuka, memberikan udara segar pada ruangan berbau obat itu. Saat ini musim semi membuat keadaan diluar begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Sangat disayangkan harus terkurung diruangan seperti ini.

Sebuah kecelakaan dibangunan tak terpakai membuatnya berada disini. Lantai diatas kepalanya tiba-tiba rubuh menimpanya dan temannya. Namun benarkah hal itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan saja?

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mata kanan berwarna biru gelap tanpa cahaya sedangkan mata sebelah kiri berwarna merah hitam. Hitam untuk bagian mata yang biasanya putih dan merah untuk pupil mata.

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspirasi / Adaptasi / Plagiat : Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Kadar Plagiatnya sama kayak fanfic BTOOOM! Real Game! *kwkwkwkwkwk #kabur***

 **Chara :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (17 tahun), Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun), Namikaze Kurama (24 tahun), Itachi (25 tahun), Sabaku Gaara (16 tahun)**

 **Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?), Shonen Ai, disarankan untuk membaca manga Tokyo ghoul atau menonton Animenya :3 Beberapa bagian mungkin mirip dengan anime Tokyo ghoul, bukan bermaksud plagiat tapi emang sengaja *plak*. hehehehe :D**

 **Ne, ne, gomen buat fanfic baru padalah hutang banyak :p**

 **.**

 ******* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ *******

 **Satu bulan yang lalu**

Suara burung berkicau riang menyambut hari yang menyenangkan ini. Orang-orang berlalu lalang saling menyapa satu sama lain penuh sahabat. Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki yang saat ini berlari sambil memakan rotinya. "TERLAMBAT!" teriak pemuda dengan surai pirang itu frustasi. Sebuah adegan klise untuk mengawali suatu cerita.

Ia menyelip dengan lincah diantara orang-orang yang berjalan santai. Bisa-bisanya mereka berjalan santai padahal mereka sudah terlambat. Uzumaki Naruto –nama pemuda itu- menggerutu pelan. Mungkin dia akan kehabisan nafas jika saja dia bukan seorang atlit. Tapi sayangnya dia adalah salah seorang pemain basket yang diperhitungkan keberadaanya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh penuh keringat itu mamasuki halaman sekolah. Halaman itu begitu sepi, apa semua siswa sudah masuk kekelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran? Oh, shit. Pelajaran pertama hari ini Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-sensei yang merupakan salah satu guru killer di sekolahnya, bisa-bisa ia disuruh berdiri didepan tiang bendera selama pelajaran berlangsung. Jika hanya selama pelajaran matematika bukan masalah tapi bagaimana jika disuruh hingga sekolah berakhir, ia akan menjadi ikan kering yang terkapar ditengah lapangan.

Naruto berbelok disalah satu tikungan, **'brak,'** tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh begitu juga dengan orang yang ia tabrak. "Ittaii," ucapnya sambil memegang pantatnya yang baru saja menyentuh tanah. Mimpi apa ia hingga ia begitu sial hari ini. Buku-buku yang pemuda itu bawa jatuh berhanburan begitu juga beberapa buku yang ia bawa.

Ia lirik pelaku penabrak atau orang yang sebanarnya ia tabrak tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah duduk tidak jauh darinya meringis kesakitan. Pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya memegang pantatnya yang berciuman langsung degan lantai dibawahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantu laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hm," ucap pemuda dengan surai merah itu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Kenapa Senpai berlari?" tanyanya. Kedua iris jade itu menatapnya iris shappire dihadapannya sedikit penasaran dan bingung.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah jam delapan pagi," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya, "lebih baik kau cepat masuk sebelum kau dikeluarkan dari kelas," ucap pemuda itu sok bijak, namun balasan yang ia terima hanya tawa kecil dari laki-laki dihadapannya. "Kenapa?" tanyannya sedikit tersinggung meski tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu kohainya ini begitu manis didengar.

"Senpai ini masih jam enam empat puluh pagi, masih satu jam sebelum bel berbunyi," ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu sambil menunjuk pada jam dinding yang ada diujung lorong tersebut. Jam besar yang memang sengaja diletakkan dusana.

Naruto melihat kearah jam dinding tersebut, memang benar masih sangat pagi. Ini menjelaskan kenapa Ibunya tidak berteriak-teriak membangunkannya tadi pagi, Ayahnya yang tidak duduk dimeja makan seperti biasanya, orang-orang yang berjalan begitu santai dan gedung sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Lalu kenapa jam dikamarnya menunjukan jam delapan pagi?

Ingatannya teralih pada kejadian kemarin siang dimana sahabatnya berkunjung sambil memaksanya belajar Matematika karena ulangan harian yang akan diadakan hari ini. Kalau tidak salah kemarin pemuda itu duduk dikasurnya sambil bermain dengan jam weaker nya, tunggu jangan-jangan waktu itu- "Sasukeeeeeeee!" teriak Naruto mengema dilorong sekolah tersebut. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Bisa-bisanya dia dipermainkan oleh anak tunggal dari klan Uchiha itu. Nafasnya memburu kembali berlari ingin menghajar wajah sok polos sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut, meninggalkan Gaara yang mantapnya dengan aneh.

.

' **Brak,'** pintu kelas itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya semakin marah menatap sosok laki-laki yang duduk dibangku paling belakang sambil menatap jendela dalam diam. "Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini?" ucap pemuda dengan surai raven itu tenang meski nada mengejek begitu kentara pada kalimatnya.

"Kau!" Naruto berjalan kasar, menarik kerah laki-laki dihadapannya hingga membuat laki-laki yang sebelumnya duduk itu terangkat keatas.

Shappire bertemu dengan Onyx. Kedua mata berbeda iris itu saling bertatapan dalam diam, "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Cih," cengkraman dikerah leher pemuda itu dilepaskan Naruto begitu saja, membuat Sasuke kembali terhempas ke kursinya. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa sesering apa pun Sasuke mengerjai dan mengejeknya, dia tidak pernah sanggup untuk memukul laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Namun ketika ada yang mengejek atau menyakiti Sasuke, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar orang tersebut.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya secara kasar dikursi di depan Sasuke. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berlari dan bangun terlalu pagi pada kursi dan menengadahkan kepalanya lelah sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau bermain game sampai jam berapa?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang raven yang merupakan murid nomer satu di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak ingat," ucapnya. Kedua iris biru itu terbuka, dapat ia lihat wajah Sasuke diatasnya. Pemuda itu mendongak dari kursi belakang yang ia tempati. Begitu dekat.

"Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu," ucapnya. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu menyukai melihat wajah laki-laki diatasnya saat ini. Dia juga tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan laki-laki dihadapannya, yang jelas saat itu laki-laki itu menangis dipinggir sungai sambil terus-menerus memanggil seseorang.

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda waktu istirahat berawal. Murid-murid yang baru selesai berjuang dengan ujian matematikanya terkapar dimeja masing-masing sekarat dengan kepala yang berputar. Sungguh Matematika adalah neraka bagi orang-orang yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal angka.

"Makan!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat tidak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sekarat, dia juga tidak peduli dengan hasil ulangan yang akan ia dapat, yang jelas ia lapar dan segera ingin bertemu dengan ramen tercintanya. "Ayo ke kantin Sasuke," ajaknya pada pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidak," ucap pemuda itu singgkat. Tolakan yang selalu sang pirang terima. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Hey, dia sudah sering mendengar penolakan sang Uchiha, namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu akan mengikuti keinginannya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ayo!" paksa Naruto sambil menarik tubuh pemuda tersebut. Selalu saja seperti ini, ia selalu berhasil menyeret sang Uchiha ke kantin. Meski sangat jarang bagi sang Uchiha untuk makan disana, paling pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya memesan segelas capocino atau jus tomat.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu suka makan makanan lemak dan tidak sehat seperti itu?" ejeknya tenang sambil meminum jus tomat yang telah ia pesan. Matanya memandang jijik pada banda panjang dan terlihat mengeliat dimatanya yang terus-terusan masuk kedalam mulut pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ramen dan Naruto adalah dua benda (?) yang tidak bisa terlepas.

"Berisik!" Ucapnya tidak peduli, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya yang suka mencela dan menghina kekasihnya *baca: ramen* "Paman tambah lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat mankuk ramennya yang telah kosong, tak berapa lama ramen lain sudah datang dihadapan pemuda tersebut dan siap disantap.

"Menjijikan," komentar Sasuke sambil memainkan sedotan jus tomatnya.

Naruto ingin membalas ejekan tersebut dengan menghina makanan kelamin ganda favorit Sasuke, entah tomat bisa digolongkan sayur atau buah. Namun niat itu diurungkan ketika ada seseorang yang mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"Senpai," panggil seseorang pada mereka berdua, tepatnya pada pemuda pirang disana.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya, seorang laki-laki dengan surai merah dan iris jade berdiri disana, "Oh, kau yang tadi pagi kan?" Naruto mencoba mengingat adegan tabrak lari yang terjadi tadi pagi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ramah dan sedikit penasaran. Kan jarang-jarang ia ditegur adik kelas. Kalau boleh Naruto akui, pemuda dihadapannya terlihat manis.

Pemuda dengan surai merah itu hanya menatap datar laki-laki dihadapannya, "Senpai, kau menjatuhkan bukumu tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan bersampul coklat dengan namanya tertulis disampul.

"Eh, arigatou. Ku kira aku meninggalkannya," ucapnya senang, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatap datar dan sedikit kesal pada salah satu kohainya. Entahlah, mungkin cemburu.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-senpai, kalau begitu saya permisi," ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Sekali-kali kau harus bertindak manis seperti dia," ucapnya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh sang Uchiha.

"Hn," guram Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terus-menerus memanggilnya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, yang jalas ia merasa kesal, entah karena apa. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dengan surai merah itu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, begitu gelap dan dingin. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa yang jelas ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda itu.

 ******* Yuki Jaeger *******

Hari-hari berlanjut dengan damai, tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang entah kenapa menjadi dekat, mungkin karena Gaara juga salah satu anggota tim basket dan Naruto diminta untuk membimbing salah satu kohainya tersebut.

Bel istirahat sudah berbuyi, waktunya untuk sang pemuda pirang menyerbu ke kantin untuk menemui kekasih hatinya tercinta, ramen. Ia sudah siap-siap untuk menyeret sahabatnya namun "Kita ke Atap," ucap sang Uchiha absolut. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu menggunakan nada absolutnya, tunggu, berarti pemuda Uchiha itu tidak mau dibantah kali ini? Eeeeeeh, berarti dia tidak akan makan ramen hari ini?

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan gontai, dia tidak punya semangat hidup hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ada ditangan Sasuke, sebuah kotak kah? Untuk apa pemuda itu membawa kotak? Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah mesin minuman yang berada dekat tangga sebelum naik ke atap. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke memasukan beberapa koin dan membeli minuman kaleng dari sana. Sebuah jus jeruk dan jus tomat.

"Sasuke, aku ingin makan," ucapnya memales. Setidaknya ijinkan dia makan roti karena pagi tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Salahkan game yang begitu menggoda mengajaknya bermain.

"Diam dan ikut aku," ucapnya tak terbantahkan lagi dan hanya menyisakan Naruto yang diam seribu bahasa. Apa Sasuke sedang PMS saat ini? Kenapa dia begitu kejam kali ini? Ngomong-ngomong PMS itu apa? Kenapa Ayahnya takluk ketika Ibunya sedang PMS? Apa hal itu juga berlaku pada Sasuke?

Mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah, tempat ini begitu sepi karena anak-anak lebih memilih pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat yang terlindung dari sinar matahari didekat pintu atap. Pemandangan dihadapannya adalah sebuah gedung tua dibelakang gedung sekolah. Gedung yang sebantar lagi akan dihancurkan dan dibangun perumahan elit.

Sasuke meletakan kotak yang sejak tadi ia bawa diantara mereka berdua, "Kau jangan salah paham," ucapnya sambil membuka kotak yang ia bawa, dua buah bekal yang tertata rapi ada di dalam kotak tersebut, "Ibuku menyiapkan ini agar kau tidak makan makanan menjijikan itu lagi," ucapnya sedikit nada kasar dan malu terlukis diwajahnya. Semburat tipis menjalar di wajah porselen tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, apa Sasuke terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya kemarin? Kata-kata tentang Gaara yang manis. Kenapa dia bertingkah manis seperti ini? "Dasar tsundere… manisnya…" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Diam! Aku tidak tsundere dan aku tidak manis!" bentaknya, meski nada malu masih kentara pada kalimatnya.

"Makanan yang kau buat enak, aku ingin terus memakannya. Besok, kau mau membuatnya lagi?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar sambil menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Sudahku bilang bukan aku yang membuatnya tapi Ibu ku!"

.

Makanan yang disediakan oleh 'Ibu' Sasuke sudah selesai disantap. Saat ini mereka hanya duduk tenang tanpa berbicara. Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke e-mail Naruto, Uchiha Obito –sepupu Sasuke- tertulis disana dengan lampiran sebuah foto didalamnya, foto seorang laki-laki dengan surai raven yang memakai celemek biru tua.

Tunggu bukankah itu gambar Sasuke yang diambil dari jauh dan secara diam-diam. Naruto menyeret pesan itu hingga kebawah sebuah teks tertulis disana. "Naruto, ku harap kau masih hidup," kalimat pertama tertulis seperti itu, apa maksudnya coba? "Foto ini diambil sekitar jam 4 pagi, saat semua orang masih terlelap. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi manis seperti itu :v " . pesan itu berakhir dengan gajenya.

'Lalu kenapa kau bangun?' batin Naruto sweetdrop. Matanya beralih pada pemuda yang tertidur sambil bersandar pada bahunya, apa dia kelelahan? "Tapi, terima kasih Sasuke," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya ia akan bolos pelajaran berikutnya mengingat bel sudah berbunyi dan ia tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke.

'Ku harap hari tenang seperti ini akan terus berlanjut.'

Tapi, bukan itu kenyataan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Sore hari, sepulang sekolah. Naruto mendrible bolanya menuju ring basket lawannya, saat ini sedang berlangsung pertandingan latihan antara pemain basket di klub tersebut. Sorak sorai siswa dan siswi menganggur memenuhi gedung oleh raga tersebut. Memang benar ini hanya latihan namun beberapa siswa dan siswi tidak akan melewatkan penampilan bintang basket mereka. Pertandingan terus berlanjut hingga mencapai skor akhir 36-20 yang dimenangkan tim Naruto.

"Senpai," panggil Gaara pada senior berambut pirangnya. Tangannya memegang sebotol minuman mineral juga selembar handuk yang kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar menerimanya sambil mengguramkan terima kasih. "Bisa temui aku digedung tua dibelakang sekolah setelah selesai latihan?" tanyanya.

"Okeh," Naruto tidak sadar bahwa tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terlihat laki-laki dengan surai raven yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, pemuda itu masih memakai hakama hitam dengan busur panah dan anak panah yang masih menempel dipunggungnya. Tampaknya ia baru selesai latihan ditempat lain. Tampak ditangan pemuda itu sebotol air mineral yang masih utuh, kemudian botol itu dilemparkan ke bak sampah dan meninggal gedung olah raga tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang masuk ke klub yang berbeda, Naruto masuk tim basket dan Sasuke berada pada tim memanah. Meski keduanya berada di klub yang berbeda namun prestasi yang mereka raih selalu mengharumkan nama sekolah.

.

Latihan sudah selesai, saat ini Naruto sudah menunggu salah seorang juniornya yang meminta untuk bertemu disini. Tempat ini merupakan gedung yang sebentar lagi akan dirubuhkan dan diganti dengan bangunan baru. Memang sedikit aneh mengajaknya berbicara ditempat yang mengerikan seperti ini, tapi sudahlah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Naruto berusaha bersikap normal meski ia benar-banar gugup saat ini. Biasanya di drama percintaan yang sering di tonton oleh ibunya akan terjadi scenario penambakan. Tunggu kenapa Ia jadi berpikir ke arah itu?

"Naruto-Senpai," panggil Gaara. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat.

"Eh? Ya?" guramnya gugup, wajahnya entah kenapa begitu panas. Kenapa juga ia harus teringat adegan picisan yang sering ditonton ibunya dan kenapa juga ia setiap malam ikut ibunya menonton acara tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisiknya pelan, saat ini Gaara sudah memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Eh?"

Naruto hanya tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi seorang pemuda raven yang sudah ia minta pulang lebih dulu mengikutinya dari belakang, menyaksikan adegan klise yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya berkecamuk aneh. "Kenapa? Kenapa sakit?" memegang dadanya sendiri, seperti ditusuk begitu sakit. "Kenapa?" cairan hangat keluar dari dua kelopak mata tersebut. Kenapa ia meangis? Sasuke tidak tahan dengan itu semua memutuskan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

"Aku menyukaimu," guram pemuda dengan surai merah tersebut. Entah kenapa hawa ditempat tersebut jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Aku menyukaimu!" entah kenapa tubuh Naruto terasa begitu kaku, partikel-partikel merah bertebaran disekitar mereka, sebanarnya apa itu? "Aku menyukaimu, Senpai!" rasa sakit tiba-tiba terasa pada leher pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" teriakan tersebut menggema diseluruh gedung kosong tersebut. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari gigitan pemuda merah tersebut. Terus mencoba hingga terlepas dan ia terjatuh ketanah. Ia menatap horror pada orang didepannya.

"Kenapa Senpai? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang aneh, dari belakang tubuhnya keluar sejenis ekor berwarna merah pekat, kedua mata tersebut berubah menjadi merah dan hitam, merah untuk bagian pupil dan hitam untuk bagian yang biasanya berwarna putih. Urat-urat hitam tampak mencuat disekitar mata tersebut seperti akar.

"Ghoul?" sebutan untuk makhluk pemakan manusia yang memiliki wujud persis seperi manusia. Makhluk yang tahan tanpa makanan selama satu bulan hanya dengan sekali santap daging manuisa. Kenapa ghoul bisa ada disekolah ini? Kenapa ia berbaur dengan kehidupan manusia?

Benda mirip ekor tersebut tepat menancap diperut Naruto menyiksakan banyak darah yang keluar dari sana. Teiakan pilu kembali terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan. "Bertahanlah Senpai!" ucap Gaara sambil melemparkan Naruto pada salah satu tiang yang ada gedung tersebut. "Sudah mati?" tanyanya ketika Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak lagi. "Ku kira kau bisa menghiburku lebih dari ini Senpai," ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan kearah Naruto. Benda berwarna merah itu senantiasa bergerak kesana kemari.

.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka, pemuda dengan surai raven berdiri disana. Melihat apa yang terjadi, nafasnya memburu karena ia berlari kembali ketika ia mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya marah. Meski tidak dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia takut, ini pertama kali ia melihat Ghoul secara nyata.

"Uchiha senpai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung meski itu hanya pura-pura semata. Ia menyadari kehadiran pewaris utama klan Uchiha tersebut sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di gedung tua tersebut. Itu sebabnya ia bermain-main sebentar dengan sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke berlari kearah mereka berdua, berusaha menyerang laki-laki dengan surai merah itu, namun tidak bisa karena sebelum tubuhnya mencapai Gaara, sesuatu yang mirip ekor tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya kedinding. Membentur bagian belakang kepalanya hingga sang Uchiha tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ssasuke, jangan sentuh Sasuke!" desisnya. Tubunya sudah banar-banar tidak sanggup bertahan lagi.

"Kau masih hidup Senpai?" benda mirip ekor tersebut kembali menusuk tubuh Naruto menyisakan teriakan penuh kesakitan dari Naruto.

"Senpai sungguh mengesankan kau masih hidup. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh berurusan dengan Uchiha apalagi keturunan utama. Tapi, dia telah mengganggu makan malamku dan aku ingin merasakan daging Uchiha yang katanya begitu nikmat," ucap Gaara enteng.

' **Sret, brak, brak, brak!'** Bangunan tua tersebut tiba-tiba saja runtuh, hancur berkeping-keping dan menimpa tiga siswa yang berada ditempat tersebut.

 ***** Yuki Jaeger *****

 **Delete or Continue?**

 **** Yuki Jaeger ****

 **Keterangan :**

 **Kadar Plagiatnya sama kayak fanfic BTOOOM! Real Game! *kwkwkwkwkwk #kabur***

 **Disarankan untuk membaca Manga atau mendownload Anime Tokyo Ghoul :3**

 **PS. INI BRLUM DI EDIT JADI MAAF TYPO NYA, NANTI SAYA PERBAIKI .**


	2. Chapter 2

******* Welcome to the Ghoul World by Yuki Jaeger *******

"Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, temui saja," ucap seorang pemuda dengan surai oranye sambil memainkan kakinya. Mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya pada tanah tanpa ada niat. Pemuda tampan tersebut bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga dari sebuah gedung besar bernuansa putih tersebut. Rambut oranyenya yang sedikit panjang itu menutupi iris rubynya. Kedua ruby itu fokus pada sepatunya sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada tempat ini, bau obat yang menyeruak terlalu tajam untuk penciumannya yang tidak biasa, ditambah tempat ini juga tempat dimana banyak manusia. Dia tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan makhluk berisik seperti itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam yang diikat rendah manatap pemuda dengan surai oranye tersebut. Suasana ditempat ini ramai, orang belalu lalang keluar masuk tempat tersebut, hanya untuk berkunjung atau untuk menginap beberapa saat.

"Aku akan pergi," guramnya rendah namun masih bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kurama," panggil pemuda dengan iris onyx itu lirih. Matanya manatap sendu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Berhentilah menatap ku seperti itu!" dengusnya kasar sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang dikenal sebagai rumah sakit tersebut.

 **Chapter 2**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspirasi / Adaptasi / Plagiat** **dari Manga / Anime Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Ghoul** adalah makhluk yang hanya bisa memakan manusia atau sesama ghoul. Mereka bias bertahan selama satu bulan tanpa makanan, ketika mereka lapar maka itu seperti neraka bagi mereka. Lidah mereka tidak bias digunakan untuk memakan makanan manusia, mereka sering kelihatan ikut memakan makanan manusia hanya untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Biasanya makanan yang masuk ketubuh mereka harus segera dimuntahkan sebelum dicerna karena itu bias membuat mereka sakit. Jika ghoul dalam keadaan lapar atau dalam peratarungan mata ghoul biasanya akan berubah menjadi hitam dan bola matanya menjadi merah, tubuhnya pun akan semakin kuat dan bias menggunakan Kagunenya, para ghoul juga memiliki daya sembuh yang sangat cepat.

 **Kagune** merupakan senjata alami yang dimiliki oleh Ghoul. Warnanya merah menyerupai darah, menyeruak keluar dari bagian tubuh Ghoul..Kagune ini terwujud dari gumpalan RC Cell yang diproduksi oleh sebuah organ tubuh Ghoul yang bernama _Kakuhou_. Ghoul juga diklasifikasikan kedalam 4 jenis, yaitu **U** **kaku** , **Koukaku** , **Rinkaku** dan **Bikaku.**

Nyehehehe, tapi fanfic ini **kagune** **ada 9 jenis,** dari Ichibi sampai Kyuubi, karena diriku gak mau repot, bentuk Kagune disini seperti ekor dengan berbagai jumlah tergantung kekuatannya. Ichibi adalah ekor satu, tahap terlemah dari ghoul tapi jauh lebih kuat dari manusia. Ekor akan bertambah tergantung perkembangan kekuatan para ghoul. Hanya sedikit yang mampu mencapai tahap Kyuubi, kebanyakan ghoul hanya mencapai tahap Yonbi.

 **Kadar Plagiatnya** **sama kayak fanfic BTOOOM! Real Game! *kwkwkwkwkwk #kabur***

 **Chara :**

Uzumaki Naruto (17 tahun), Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun), Namikaze Kurama (25 tahun), Namikaze Itachi (25 tahun), Sabaku Gaara (16 tahun), Hyuuga Neji (19 tahun)

 **Pair :** NaruSasu dan ItaKyuu / KyuuIta *yang gak suka ini pair mending out* dan pair lain yang muncul bertahap

 **Warning:** Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?), Shonen Ai (Boys Love), disarankan untuk membaca manga Tokyo ghoul atau menonton Animenya :3 Beberapa bagian mungkin mirip dengan anime Tokyo ghoul, bukan bermaksud plagiat tapi emang sengaja *plak*. hehehehe :D

 **Terima** **kasih** **untuk R &R nya**

.12, .75470, andiiramayana, KuroRozu LA, The KidSNoOppAi, Dahlia LyanaPalevi, Fro Nekota, eLDonghae, youbutuhpiknik, Sasofi No Danna, nicisicrita, sekikaoru, suikajiji, Oranyellow-chan, MaknaEXO, Dnya, Nock KnocDatersiaer, hhh, Lhanddvhianyynarusasu, UchihaNaruSasu, dnya, shin, Sunsuke, BellaClaw, xeichuuya, RyeosomRyeong8, Limint, iiiii, Ns gues, Suki, ShapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, aira, kokkukarasu no gin, Hwang635, Uzumaki Megami, stewartuzumaki, Zelda

 **Terima** **kasih** **juga** **untuk saran-sarannya, akan** **diperbaiki** **untuk** **kedepannya :3**

 **.**

 ******* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ *******

Naruto membuka matanya, kedua iris birunya menatap pelapon di atas kamarnya dalam diam, ini merupakan hari kedua setelah ia sadar dari komanya, koma yang diakibatkan kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu, kecelakaan akibat bangunan yang runtuh. Memang tidak sepenuhnya benar namun tidak sepenuhnya salah, secara kasat mata memang itulah yang terjadi, tetapi ada kejadian lain dibalik itu semua. Sebuah penyerangan ghoul.

Infus masih senantiasa menempel pada tangannya, ia lirik sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring, Ibunya tertidur disana, kelihatannya kelelahan. Saat ini ia berada di ruang rumah sakit yang fasilitasnya lengkap, ada televisi, lemari es, AC, sofa, lemari dan beberapa barang lainnya yang mendukung kenyamanan pasien.

Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dengan menyeret infuse ditangannya, ia ingin mencuci mukanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Tubuhnya memang sudah lumaian sehat, terlalu sehat malah untuk ukuran pasien yang baru mengalami operasi dimana perut yang sebelumnya hancur ditransplatasi organ orang lain. Tubuhnya pulih dengan cepat, tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kenapa ini? Naruto menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi, tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan Kaa-san kalau kau mau ke kemar mandi?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir, bagaimana pun juga anaknya baru saja sadar dari komanya, akan sangat menyakitkan jika melakukan segalanya sendiri

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san, aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha menghilangkan raut cemas dari wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Kau ini," Kushina –Uzumaki Kushina- berjalan menghampiri putranya yang masih berada di depan kamar mandi dan membantunya berjalan kembali kekasurnya, meski hal itu dirasa Naruto tidak perlu karena ia bisa berjalan sendiri namun sang ibu tetap keras kepala membantunya.

Setelah Naruto duduk dikasurnya, Kushina berjalan pelan menuju maja dimana terdapat makanan. Oh, mungkin ketika ia pergi ke kamar mandi suster datang membawa makanan tersebut dan membangunkan ibunya. "Kau makan ya," ucap ibunya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan lengkap tersebut, ada bubur, lauk, sayur juga segelas air putih. Makanan yang wajar bagi orang sakit apalagi untuk orang yang baru mengalami operasi, tapi entah kenapa makanan tersebut terlihat menjijikan bagi Naruto, padahal itu hanya makanan biasa. Mungkin rasa bubur akan sangat hambar dan tidak enak tapi ia tidak perlu merasa sejijik itu kan? Itu hanya makanan biasa, ingat! Tapi kenapa ia sangat merasa enggan untuk memakan makanan tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengambil sendok disampingnya kemudian mengambil sesuap bubur, memasukannya kedalam mulut, belum sempat ia meneguk makanan terebut rasa mual begitu kentara diperutnya menyebabkan ia memuntuhkan makanan tersebut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya khawatir sambil menyerahkan minuman tersebut ke arah Naruto. Membantu anaknya minum dari gelas tersebut. "Apa makanan ini tidak cocok dilidahmu? Ibu bisa meminta suster membawa makanan lain untukmu?" tanya wanita dengan surai merah itu khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak.

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sekarang, mungkin efek muntah tadi dan efek ia tidak makan sejak ia sadar kemarin, seingatnya ia hanya minum air putih sejak kemarin.

Naruto menatap atap kamar rumah tersebut, "Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir sambil melihat ibunya yang sedang membersihkan bekas muntahnya. Sejak ia sadar kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak tahu keadaan sang Uchiha. Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Bukankah pemuda itu bersamanya saat kejadian itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu kabar tentang pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Ibunya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah berkunjung kesini.

"Sasuke-chan? Dia masih koma," ucapnya sedih. Luka yang diterima Sasuke memang tidak separah Naruto, tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali belum membuka matanya sampai sekarang.

Naruto jadi mengkhawatirkan pemuda beriris onyx itu, benturan yang Sasuke terima memang kuat, tidak heran jika ia belum sadarkan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Kenapa ia sadar lebih dulu daripada Sasuke? Padahal luka yang ia terima lebih vatal daripada Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bagaimana keadaan ghoul yang menyerangnya itu? "Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gaara? Kau berbicara tentang siapa, Naruto?" tanya ibunya bingung. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau anaknya punya teman bernama Gaara. Naruto juga tidak pernah membicarakan sosok bernama Gaara itu

"Gaara, laki-laki yang bersama ku den Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Ia ingat saat kejadian dia bersama pemuda dengan surai merah itu. Laki-laki yang menyerangnya dan Sasuke.

"Ditempat kejadian hanya ada kau dan Sasuke," jelas ibunya bingung. Naruto balik menatap ibunya bingung. Bukannya ada Gaara disitu, pemuda itu yang mengajaknya pergi ke gedung belakang sekolah. Pemuda itu yang berkata kalau dia menyukainya dan pemuda itu yang menyakiti Sasuke, pemuda itu yang hampir... membunuhnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau sedang lelah, istirahatlah dulu," ucap ibunya sambil menyelimuti putranya dengan selimut. Mungkin pikiran pemuda itu sedang kacau.

.

 ***** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *****

Seorang pemuda tampak termenung didepan sebuah pintu kamar, ada perasaan ragu untuknya membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Mata dengan iris onyx tersebut menatap sebuah papan nama didepannya, 'Uchiha Sasuke' tertulis disana. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut namun kembali diurungkan, ia benar-benar ragu untuk masuk kekamar salah satu rumah sakit ini.

"Itachi," sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pemuda dengan nama Itachi tersebut menoleh keasal suara, seorang wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang mulai menginjak lima puluh tahun itu berdiri disana. "Itachi," air mata tampak mengenang dipelupuk matanya, ada rasa rindu yang begitu besar dimata wanita tersebut, "Itachi," wanita itu menangis sambil berlari memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Kaa-san," ucapnya sambil membalas pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ia benar-benar merindukan wanita yang melahirkan dan merawatnya sejak kecil ini. Ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan wanita ini hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara berat dan dingin mengintrupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak tersebut. Seorang pria dewasa menatapnya tajam ketika ia melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Otou-san," ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya, ia tidak berani menatap pria yang merupakan ayah kandungnya tersebut, apalagi dengan keputusan yang pernah ia ambil. Keputusan yang merubah kehidupannya.

"Pergi dari sini, kau bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi, kau hanya makhluk rendahan," ucapnya tak terbantahkan lagi, yang hanya menyisakan isakan dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Tangan wanita itu senan tiasa menggenggam tangan putra pertamanya. Enggan melepaskannya, bagaimana pun juga ia yang telah melahirkan Itachi.

Meski ia ragu, ia harus pergi dari tempat ini, meski Ia masih ingin disini, menemui adiknya yang koma sejak satu minggu yang lalu, ia harus pergi. Dengan rasa enggan ia berjalan meneninggalkan tempat ini, menyisakan ibunya yang terus menerus memanggilnya namun ditahan oleh sang ayah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah adiknya. Perbuatan yang ia lakukan benar-benar membuatnya dibuang dari klan Uchiha.

.

 ***** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *****

Satu hari kembali berlalu, terhitung dari Naruto sadar ini merupakan hari ketiganya membuka mata. Naruto yang sudah sehat dengan ajaibnya saat ini berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, ia mengetahui ruangan ini dari ibunya. Saat ini dia diam-diam mengendap keluar kamaranya sendiri dengan tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, saat itu ibunya sedang menemui dokter dan membicarakan tentang keadaannya. Ia yang bosan berada di ruangannya sendiri, memutuskan untuk menjenguk sang Uchiha muda. Lagipula ia baik-baik saja, ibunya saja yang terlalu proktetif padanya, ia sudah sembuh, ia bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan tongkat atau kursi roda. Mungkin saja saat kejadian dokter melebih-lebihkan keadanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar didepan kamar sambil melihat setangkai bunga lili putih yang tergeletak didepan pintu. Bunga itu masih segar, mungkin baru saja diletakan disitu. Pemuda surai pirang itu memungut bunga yang tergeletak begitu saja, 'Siapa yang menjatuhkanya?' pikir pemuda itu sambil membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk maupun mengucap salam.

"Naruto?" sapa seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran ibunya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanyanya lagi. Wanita itu menghampiri sahabat putranya itu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu, bagaimana pun pemuda itu yang menyelamatkan Sasuke saat masa keterpurukannya beberapa tahun lalu. Belum lagi pemuda itu adalah anak dari sahabat kecilnya Kushina.

.

 **Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu**

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari sekolah dasar Suna dan aku paling suka makan ramen," sebuah perkenalan singkat dari seorang bocah pendek didepan kelas menyita banyak perhatian dari calon teman sekelasnya.

Ia merupakan seorang murid pindahan yang masuk ke SD Konoha karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Perawakannya yang ceria memudahkannya beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya di sekolah ini. Percayalah dalam satu kali bel istirahat berbunyi hampir satu kelas menjadi temannya, kecuali satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke –nama yang ia tahu dari teman-temannya yang lain-, seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan maupun pertannyaannya sejak tadi, padahal mereka duduk bersampingan. Pemuda yang memiliki pipi tempem itu dari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela kelasnya, seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Pada akhirnya sekolah berakhir dengan sang Uchiha yang mengabaikan anak baru tersebut hingga akhir.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto!" ucap tiga orang yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba dan Akemichi Chouji. Tempat pulang mereka memang berlawanan makanya mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Naruto melambai kearah teman barunya dengan semangat, ia senang dapat beradaptasi dengan mudah di sekolah barunya. Meski tidak dipungkiri kalau dia terkadang merindukan teman-teman sekelasnya sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau palang!" sebuah suara menarik perhatian Naruto. Bocah pirang itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sampai matanya tertuju pada bocah lain yang memiliki surai raven dengan kulit seputih susu, sang Uchiha.

"Tapi Sasuke-sama-" Pemuda dengan surai oranye itu mencoba membujuk majikannya itu. Namun ucapannya kembali dipotong.

"Aku tidak peduli, dimana kakakku!? kakakku yang harus menjemputku!" paksanya, matanya sudah berair dan Naruto tidak suka melihat itu. Pipi dan hidung bocah tersebut mulai memerah serta air yang mulai meluncur membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke-sama," pemuda itu menatapnya sendu. Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami hal ini, dia tahu betul kalau bocah muda itu mencintai kakaknya lebih dari siapa pun. Mendengar kepergian kakaknya pastilah menjadi hal yang sulit baginya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Jugo!? Cepat bawa Sasuke pulang!" ucap seseorang dari balik mobil mewah tersebut dingin.

"Tapi, Fugaku-sama-"

"Kau berani membantahku!" ucap orang bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu memotong kalimat bawahannya.

Bawahan Uchiha tersebut mau tidak mau bertindak kasar pada tuan mudanya, sebenarnya ia enggan melakukan ini, tapi perintah Uchiha adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. "Tidak mau! Aku ingin kakakku!" Uchiha muda tersebut terus saja memberontak dari gendongan, namun karena ia masih kecil dan tenaganya tidak sangup melawan kekuatan orang dewasa jadilah dia hanya bisa meronta-ronta dan berteriak. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau mencari kakakku!" ucapnya terus-menerus.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, ia terlalu larut dengan bermain bersama teman-teman barunya. Saat ini Naruto kecil berjalan tanpa arah, ia baru saja pindah dari Suna, ia belum mengenal tempat ini dengan baik. Lebih tepatnya ssat ini ia sedang tersesat. Seharusnya ia meminta salah satu temannya untuk menemani ia pulang, tapi tidak ada yang searah dengannya. Mungkin ia harus mencari pos polisi dan meminta polisi mengantarkannya pulang, setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pemuda itu mulai mencari pos polisi disekitar tempat tersebut.

Saat ini ia berjalan menyusuri sungai, "Nii-san," teriak seseorang. Kalimat yang terus ia dengar, kalimat yang diucapkan secara berulang-ulang. Naruto yang penasaran mencari sumber suara tersebut, melupakan fakta saat ini ia sedang tersesat. "Nii-san!"

.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya pada sosok bocah yang seumuran dengannya. Ia berhasil menemukan sumber suara yang terus menerus mamanggil kakaknya. Seorang bocah dengan kulit seputih salju dan surai hitam kebiruan. Tunggu bukankah itu sang Uchiha?

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapnya berusaha untuk dingin, namun isakan dan suara seraknya menghancurkan segalanya. Uchiha muda itu terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke yang saat ini duduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lututnya. "Pargi sana!" usir Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak akan!"

 **Flashback off**

.

"Naruto?" panggil Mikoto sambil menyentuh bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Maaf aku melamun bi, Aku baik bibi," ucapnya, " dan ini," Naruto menyerahkan setangkai bunga hidup itu kepada wanita yang masih sangat cantik itu diusianya sekarang, "aku menemukannya didepan pintu," ucapnya lagi.

Bunga cantik itu berpindah tangan, namun wanita bernama Mikoto itu hanya menatap sendu dan sedih pada bunga yang setiap hari selalu tergeletak didepan pintu kamar putranya itu. Bunga yang sama, bunga yang menjadi favorit putranya. Wanita itu beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri dan mengambil vas di meja disamping tempat tidur putranya yang didalamnya ada bunga yang sama namun dalam waktu yang berbeda. Wanita tersebut membawa vas tersebut ke kamar mandi untuk menganti air dari vas tersebut.

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke, pemuda itu masih terbaring dengan alat-alat yang Naruto tidak ketahui fungsinya. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur tersebut. "Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanyanya, namun tidak ada balasan. "Kenapa kau masih tidur? Kau tidak leleh?" Naruto meraih tangan pemuda itu dan mengenggamnya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti pemuda itu. "Buka matamu, Sasuke" mohonnya pelan, "Kau marah aku baru mngunjungi mu?" tanyanya lagi. Tangan itu kembali terulur untuk membenarkan rambut yang menutupi mata Sasuke pelan. "Sewaktu aku tidak sadar, aku bermimpi tentangmu, tentang disaat kita pertama bertemu."

Mikoto sudah kembali dan meletakan bunga itu dimeja disamping kasur Sasuke. "Bibi, apa kecelakan Sasuke begitu parah?" tanyanya pada wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya kedaanmu lebih parah dari Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa dia belum membuka matanya," wanita mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ditempat itu?" tanyanya. Tempat itu memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk dikunjungi atau bukan tempat yang tepat juga untuk bermain mengingat struktur tempat itu yang begitu rapuh dan akan segera dirubuhkan.

'Berdua?' pikir Naruto bingung, bukannya saat itu mereka bertiga, "Seseorang memanggilku dan Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Bibi, apa maksudnya dengan berdua? Saat itu kami bertiga," tanya nya bingung, dia tidak salah ingat kan? Saat itu dia memang bertiga.

"Bertiga?" Mikoto menatap Naruto bingung, "saat itu hanya ada kalian berdua di tempat itu."

"Lalu kemana Gaara?" pikirnya bingung.

.

"Permisi bibi," ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya pelan kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia akan kembali kekamarnya sendiri karena ini sudah larut, yang penting ia tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja, ia juga tahu sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti membuka matanya, cepat atau lembat, karena tidak ada luka yang mengenai bagian vital Sasuke sekarang ia harus memikirkan bagimana mengahadapi kemarahan ibunya. Juga tentang kemana perginya sang adik kelas.

.

 ***** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *****

Naruto berjalan sambil berpikir tentang ucapan Mikoto tentang hanya ada dua orang yaitu ia dan Sasuke yang menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Ibunya juga berkata kalau saat kecelakaan hanya ada dia dan Sasuke. Semua ini janggal, dia tidak mungkin ke gedung itu tanpa alasan, dan alasannya ke gedung adalah untuk menemui Gaara, adik kelasnya yang ternyata seorang ghoul. Lalu kemana perginya Gaara?

'Brak,' Naruto yang saat itu melemun tanpa sengaja menabrak sosok seorang laki-laki dengan surai silver serta kacamata bulat besar yang terpasang diwajahnya, "Maafkan aku..." repleks Naruto meminta maaf, bagaimana pun dia lah yang melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Pemuda dengan nama Kabuto tersebut –yang Naruto lihat dari tanda pengenal di dada pemuda yang merupakan perawat itu- hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dia terus saja berjalan, mungkin perawat tersebut sedang sibuk. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, ibunya pasti khawatir saat ini.

.

 ***** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *****

Kamar Sasuke saat ini begitu sepi, hanya Sasuke yang ada dikamarnya. Ibunya pergi menemui Dokter beberapa saat lalu. Keadaan lorong juga sepi karena ini sudah beranjak larut. 'Sreettt,' bunyi pintu dibuka. Sosok pria memasuki ruangan pemuda itu dalan diam. Seringai tipis terlihat diwajah orang tersebut. "Selamat malam, Uchiha," ucapnya. Suasana kamar tersebut entah kenapa menjadi dingin dan mencekam. Partikel-partikel merah kehitaman tiba-tiba bermunculan disekitar orang tersebut membentuk ekor secara perlahan. Saat ini sesuatu yang bahaya sedang mengancam keberadaan Uchiha muda tersebut.

Sosok tersebut mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan bawah sadarnya, meraih tangan tersebut dan menciumnya pelan. "Manis," guram ghoul itu pelan. Aroma yang keluar dari tubuh sang Uchiha muda memang begitu menggoda. Kabuto –sosok ghoul tersebut- terus menerus menghirup aroma lezat yang keluar dari tubuh sang Uchiha. "Luar biasa." Sangat jarang ada ghoul yang mau berurusan dengan Uchiha, karena hanya akan membawa kematian bagi mereka. Tetapi meski begitu ada beberapa ghoul yang nekat berurusan dengan Uchiha dibeberapa kesempatan dan salah satu kesempatannya adalah saat ini, disaat ghoul muda tanpa pengawasan sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

Uchiha adalah salah satu klan yang memiliki tubuh terlezat yang pernah ada terutama dari kalangan utama. Konon katanya memakan Uchiha dapat membuat seorang ghoul mencapai tahap kesempurnaan, yaitu Kyuubi. Tahap terkuat bagi ghoul. "Itadakimasu," ucap Kabuto sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, bersiap untuk memakan Uchiha dari bagian lehernya.

.

Dilorong rumah sakit Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, rasa khawatir terhadap Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba begini? Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali melangkah, namun kembali rasa khawatir itu datang dan lebih kuat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia harus menemui Sasuke sekarang. Secepat kilat berbalik dan pergi kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Perasaannya benar-banar resah saat ini. Naruto mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemui Sasuke.

.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Kabuto sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, bersiap untuk memakan Uchiha dari bagian lehernya. Mengangkat tubuh Sasuke pelan dengan benda berbentuk ekor tersebut untuk menahan agar Sasuke bisa duduk. Kabuto mulai membuka mulutnya dan siap memakan Sasuke sebelum 'crazzz,' benda mirip ekor yang menahan tubuh Sasuke terbelah menjadi dua, membuat Uchiha itu hampir terjatuh namun ada ekor lain yang yang menahan tubuh tersebut. Mengangkatnya dari kasur dan membawa tubuh Sasuke pada sosok yang memotong ekor ghoul Kabuto tersebut.

Sosok pengganggu tersebut berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar, kelihatannya sosok itu masuk dari jendela tersebut. "Beraninya kau menganggu acara makanku!" desis Kabuto tajam, ekor yang sebelumnya terpotong perlahan kembali menyatu. Dua ekor lain mulai muncul dari tubuh Kabuto, total tiga ekor yang dimiliki oleh ghoul tersebut .

"Kau salah mencari mangsa," ucap sosok dengan topeng rubah itu dingin. Ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang saat ini ada dalam gendongannya. 'Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah?' pikir sosok tersebut.

Suasana begitu mencekam diruangan tersebut, dua ghoul berbeda kemampuan saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Keadaan mencekam sampai- "SASUKE!" sebuah teriakan memecahkan suasana tegang tersebut, 'sreett,' pintu kamar tersebut dibuka dengan kasar dan sosok pemuda pirang berdiri didepan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Baaaka," ucap sosok ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut sedikit jenaka melihat sosok manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

Naruto berlari keruangan Sasuke, rasa khawatinya begitu kentara dibenaknya. Tanpa pikir Naruto membuak pintu tersebut, "SASUKE!' teriaknya. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kalau ini adalah ruimah sakit.

"Baaaka," suara asing menyapa gendang telinga Naruto. mata birunya berjelajah kedalam ruangan tersebut, ada dua sosok orang yang tidak Naruto kenal berdiri diruangan tersebut dan salah satunya menggendong Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hampir berlari menerjang sosok pemuda bertopeng yang berdiri didekat jendela yang terbuka diseberang dirinya saaat ini, tapi tubuhnya terasa berat dengan hawa diruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai dengan keringat yang bercucuran. 'Kenapa ini? Tubuhku...'

Ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut meloncat dengan sekali hentakan menuju sosok Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bergerak?" sosok ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut meremehkan,

'Ghoul?' pikir Naruto yang melihat keberadaan ekor yang bergoyang kesana kemari. "Kau diam saja disitu dan jaga dia," ucap ghoul itu sambil menyerahkan Sasuke yang sebelumnya ada digendongannya kedalam pelukan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, kenapa ada dua ghoul dikamar Sasuke. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini bersama Sasuke saat ini tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Rasa takut membuat syarafnya begitu tegang.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu?" Kabuto yang sejak tadi diam mulai berbicara. "Kau tahu memakan Uchiha akan mendapatkan kesempurnan," dengusnya remeh.

"Aku tahu" bslas ghoul rubah tersebut.

"Lalu?" Kabuto tidak habis pikir dengan ghoul aneh dihadapannya, manusia adalah makanan mereka. Kenapa dia malah menyelamatkan manusia terlebih lagi seorang Uchiha. Sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk mendapati Uchiha tanpa penjaga dan ini adalah kesempatan yang langka. Apa ghoul aneh itu ingin merebut mangsanya?

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik dengan itu," ucap ghoul rubah itu sambil menyerang Kabuto begitu juga sebaliknya. Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara ghoul ekor satu dan ghoul ekor tiga.

.

Naruto menatap takut pada pertarungan yang terjadi dihadapannya, ia tidak pernah menyaksikan pertarungan dua orang ghoul dan saat ini ia menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Uchiha muda, ia ingin lari dan membawa Sasuke pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut, tapi rasa takutnya membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya.

'Crak, prang,' dua ghoul tersebut bahkan tidak peduli dengan benda-benda yang hancur disekitarnya. Benda mirip ekor tersebut terus beradu, saling menyerang dan bertahan satu sama lain. Ekor tiga dan ekor satu, sebuah pertarungan yang mungkin jauh dari kata seimbang, karena ekor merupakan lambang dari kekuatan ghoul.

"Kau, hanya ekor satu, sadar perbedaan kemampuan kita," ucap ghoul bernama Kabuto tersebut. Pandangannya begitu meremehkan ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut. Secara kasat mata ekor satu memang kekuatannya jauh dibawah ekor tiga, suatu keberuntungan ekor satu dapat menahan serangannya.

"Kau yang harusnya sadar dengan perbedaan kita," ucapan dingin itu keluar dari mulut ghoul rubah tersebut, nada meremehkan begitu kentara dari ucapannya. Secara perlahan partikel-partikel hitam bermunculan disekitar ghoul rubah tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit membentuk ekor pada bagian belakang.

Dua ekor...

Tiga ekor...

Empat ekor...

"Kau!?" Kabuto membelakan matanya kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ekor-ekor tersebut terus bertambah hingga mencapai ekor sembilan. "Tidak mungkin-" 'Zrass,' sekali tebasan kepala Kabuto terpisah dari tubuhnya, bukan hanya itu tubuh pria dihadapannya juga terbelah menjadi sembilan bagian.

Ghoul rubah itu berjalan pelan, mendekati kepala dari ghoul yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Meraih kepala sosok tersebut dan mengangkatnya, "Kau yang harus sadar posisimu. Sampah!" ucapnya.

'Trass,' ghoul rubah tersebut membelakan matanya kaget, suatu benda yang tajam atau sebuah pedang tiba-tiba saja menembus tubuhnya. Membuat ghoul rubah tersebut melepaskan kepala yang ia pegang. Ia coba melirik sosok orang yang menusuknya, surai hitam dan mata merah dengan tiga komat pada irisnya, "Uchiha Fugaku."

 ***** Hatsuki Yuki Jaeger *****

"Paman," Naruto menyaksikan dengan kepala matanya sendiri saat pedang yang ada ditangan Fugaku menembus daerah sekitar dada ghoul dengan topeng rubah tersebut. Mungkin bearada disekitar jantung atau malah tepat menusuk jantung. Ini semua sangat mengejutkan, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal yang membuat jantungnya mungkin akan copot dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Pertama saat dia dia hampir dibunuh oleh ghoul, kedua saat dia menyaksikan seorang ghoul yang hampir memakan Sasuke, ketiga pertarungan anatar dua ghoul dan terakhir saat Fugaku yang saat ini menusuk ghoul yang memenangkan pertempuran tersebut. Apa ada hal mengejutkan lagi yang harus dia tahu lagi? Kenapa dia harus selalu berurusan dengan ghoul.

"Kau!" meski wajah pemuda ghoul itu tertutup oleh topeng, tapi Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau ghoul itu kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, juga daerah yang merembes di bagian dada dan juga leher pemuda tersebut, menetes keluar melewati topeng yang ghoul itu pakai.

"Kau akan mati disini, Kyuubi," pedang tersebut semakin menembus tubuh ghoul dihadapannya, ciptaran darah dari ghoul dengan surai oranye tersebut mengenai wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada dipelukannya. Cipratan darah tersebut membuat Naruto merasa aneh dengan matanya kanannya, cepat-cepat ia menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

Saat itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut yang menyadari perubahan mata kanan Naruto, bahkan Naruto pun, ia hanya sadar matanya yang terasa aneh. Hitam dan merah, mata seorang ghoul. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya kecuali sosok bayangan yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut, di arah jendela yang terbuka.

"ARHG!" erangan tersebut terdengar begitu menyakitkan, Fugaku semakan memperdalam tusukan tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba empat buah pisau melesat dari arah jendela luar, membuat Fugaku melangkah mundur untuk menghindar dan menarik pedang yang menancap tersebut, membuat ghoul yang awalnya berdiri jatuh terduduk. Sebuah bayangan hitam melesat masuk dan menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok ghoul yang juga ikut menghilang.

Naruto yang masih terpaku kaget tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang ada dipelukannya saat ini membuka matanya, bukan sepasang iris onyx yang terlihat namun sepasang iris merah darah dengan tiga koma didalamnya. Hanya sebantar sebelum kedua mata tersebut kambali tertutup.

 ****** TBC ******

 **Terima kasih untuk RnR nya :3**

 **Maaf aku gak bisa bikin pertarungan jadi di skip-skip deh T.T**

 **Ngomong-ngomong ada pertanyaan? Maaf jika chapternya gaje.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Brak!' Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini, ia hanya peduli dengan keadaan laki-laki yang ia rangkul. Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat sangat tenang ini, kini terlihat sangat panik dan cemas. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Tidak pernah ia mengira jika pemuda yang mendapatkan julukan Kyuubi –Ghoul terkuat dengan sembilan kagune- tersebut akan berada diambang kematian.

Darah bercucuran mengorori lantai rumah sederhana itu. Itachi tidak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang kotor kembali, padahal ia baru saja membersihkan tempat tersebut. Pemuda dengan surai gelap membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh penuh darah itu dikasur di kamarnya.

Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan surai oranye itu, beberapa kali ia batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu terus memegang dadanya yang paling banyak mengeluarkan darah, tusukan dari pedang panjang tersebut mengenai sebagian jantungnya.

"Bertahanlah," ucap Itachi sambil meletakan kain diatas luka tusuk pemuda itu, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi. Namun tidak berhasil, darah terus saja keluar dari tempat tersebut. Air mata turut membasahi kedua iris onyx tersebut, hatinya terasa hancur melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"I...Itachi-," guram Kurama pelan, tubuh pemuda itu semakin membiru, wajahnya begitu pucat. Kedua iris merah hitam tersebut memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan sendu. "Gomen..."

"Jangan bicara du—"

Dengan sisa tenaganya Kurama membalik keadaan, ia kini berada diatas tubuh Itachi. "Grap," sebuah gigitan dapat pemuda beriris onyx itu rasakan, begitu perih ketika daging dilehernya terkoyak. Suara kunyahan dan tegukan dapat pemuda surai hitam itu dengar Kurama saat ini memakannya.

Air mata semakin keluar dari iris onyx itu, rasa sakit begitu kentara. Sebenarnya dia bisa melawan, tubuhnya bisa menolak perbuatan tersebut, tapi hatinya tidak mengijinkan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terulur dan memeluk kepala laki-laki yang saat ini menjadikannya makanan.

Dapat ia dengar pula isakan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan surai oranye itu. "Tak apa," guramnya Itachi pelan, ia berusaha mengerakan tangannya dan mengelus surai orannye itu pelan. Berusaha mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. kemudian tangan yang sebelunnya mengelus kepala Kurama kini terlepas dan jatuh kesamping tubuhnnya sendiri. Namikaze Itachi kini benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspirasi / Adaptasi / Plagiat** **dari Manga / Anime Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Kadar Plagiatnya** **sama kayak fanfic BTOOOM! Real Game! #kabur**

 **Chara :**

Uzumaki Naruto (17 tahun), Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun), Namikaze Kurama (25 tahun), Namikaze Itachi (25 tahun), Sabaku Gaara (16 tahun), Hyuuga Neji (19 tahun)

 **Pair :** NaruSasu dan KyuuIta *yang gak suka ini pair mending out* dan pair lain yang muncul bertahap

 **Warning:** Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?), Shonen Ai (Boys Love), disarankan untuk membaca manga Tokyo ghoul atau menonton Animenya :3 Beberapa bagian mungkin mirip dengan anime Tokyo ghoul, bukan bermaksud plagiat tapi emang sengaja *plak*. hehehehe :D

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Natasya,agustine.12 :** dichapter ini dijelaskan.

 **Soul and Me** : Gak ada penjelasan tentang Uchiha yang seorang ghoul. Alasannya Fugaku menyerang akan dijelaskan dichapter selanjutnya.

 **Shappire Blue Hatsuki RyeoGyu** : Uchiha itu ... baca aja entar *plak*

 **ShapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** : Naruto bakal jadi ghoul, sedangkan Sasuke ya begitulah (?). Kurama itu, itunya Itachi. *jawaban macam apa ini*

 **Hwang635** : Kyuubi itu cuma julukan, kode nama dari GH untuk menyebut Ghoul Kurama *mereka tidak tahu identitas Kurama* yang telah mencapai ekor sembilan. Lama-lama nama itu dikenal dikalangan GH dan Ghoul lain. Untuk pertarungan lihat aja kedepannya.

 **Kyuufi No Kitsune** : Lebih tepatnya pemangsa dan pemburu~

 **Wulanhatsuki** : Udah dijawab di chapter ini. Pertanyaan lainnya akan dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya

 **.75470** : Bisa sembuh kok, cuman caranya ya begitu (?). Naruto dan Sasuke gak tahu apa-apa tentang Uchiha. Untuk kekuatan, lihat aja deh entar. Gaara itu yah begitulah (?). Kenapa Sasuke dibilang pembuat masalah, karena dia seorang Uchiha yang belum matang (?) dan dia menjadi sasaran empuk karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Uchiha dan Ghoul.

 **Reina Putri** : Kyuubi dan Naruto gak punya hubungan apa-apa.

 **Erikdee27** : Gak hiatus kok, cuman malas nulis *plak* :D

 **Hiraku Makoto, NaruSasu Hatsuki, QRen, Alchemist, Sunsuke** , **NisyaYoshi** : Ini sudah lanjut, Terima kasih suda R&R :D Gak janji update cepat, maafkan karena authornya yang pemalas :p

 **Terima** **kasih** **untuk R &R ny** **a**

 **Terima** **kasih** **juga** **untuk saran-sarannya, akan** **diperbaiki** **untuk** **kedepannya :3**

 **.**

 ******* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ *******

 **.**

 _Ada tiga hal yang harus diwaspadai oleh Ghoul_

 _Pertama adalah manusia, kedua adalah ghoul dan yang ketiga adalah..._

 _Cinta._

(By Namikaze Kurama aka Kyuubi)

.

 **Konoha Hospital, 10.00 AM**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda dengan surai raven itu pada teman kecilnya yang saat ini duduk disampingnya. Ia sendiri duduk dikasurnya sambil bersandar pada bantal. Tubuhnnya memang belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia baru saja sadar dari komanya yang panjang.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," pemuda pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar. Ia senang melihat sahabatnya kembali siuman sejak kejadian itu.

Sasuke –nama pemuda raven itu- menghela napas pelan, "Tentu saja, kau kan dobe," ucapnya ketus. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia masih bisa menghirup udara segar sejak kejadian di gedung itu, ia pikir mereka berdua akan mati disantap oleh ghoul.

"Hey!" ucap Naruto tidak terima dengan ucapan teman kecilnya.

Hening...

Keduanya terjebak pada pikiran masing-masing, Naruto masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam. Kejadian dimana Sasuke hampir dimakan oleh ghoul, kemudian diselamatkan oleh ghoul lalu penyelamat itu dibunuh oleh ayahnya Sasuke dan terakhir sosok bayangan hitam membawa kabur penyelamat itu. Sunggu rentetan kejadian yang menakjubkan jika kau tanya itu. Haruskah ia memberitahukan kejadian menakjubkan itu pada Sasuke? Tapi dia tidak ingin Sasuke terbebani, pemuda itu baru saja siuman, membuat pemuda itu berpikir disaat seperti ini hanya akan membebaninya. Tapi segala sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini jadi beban dipikiran Naruto, siapa tahu kejadian lebih menakjubkan lagi akan muncul. Semuanya terlalu mendadak, jika ia bisa memilih ia lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk menyerupai manusia itu. tapi entah kenapa ia selalu terlibat dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk kanibal itu.

Semilar angin segar masuk dari celah jendela yang terbuka, menerbangkan sedikit gorden dengan lembut. Bunga lili putih yang tertata rapi dimeja dekat kasur sang raven juga sedikit bergoyang. Tangan seputih susu itu menyentuh kelopak bunga lili satu per satu. Bunganya diletakan pada hari yang berbeda, itu yang dapat ia simpulkan.

"Aku merasa aku tertidur sangat lama," guram pelan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jika yang kau maksud kau koma lebih lama dariku, itu memang benar," ucap sekenanya.

"Aku tertidur begitu lama hingga aku merasa melupakan sesuatu," guramnya pelan sambil melihat bunga lili itu sendu.

.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya, ia sudah terlalu lama disini. Ia harus membiaran Sasuke istirahat agar pemuda Uchiha itu bisa pilih lebih cepat.

"Hm," guram sang Uchiha pelan. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah sang Uzumaki berjalan tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang Uchiha cepat sambil menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini duduk tersungkur dilantai sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tidak peduli kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing karena bangun mendadak. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, ia terus memanggil pemuda itu namun tidak ada sahutan. Hanya rintihan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis pemuda itu, sedikit genangan air mata juga terlihat dikelopak mata pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang begitu kesakitan seprti ini.

Pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya mencari pertolongan pada dokter. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang melemah atau lukanya yang terbuka. Ia harus mencari pertolongan, dia benci melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

.

.

"Duduklah," ucap ibu Sasuke sambil mendudukan pemuda raven itu dikasurnya sendiri. Keadaan pemuda itu melemah karena ia memaksakan tubunnya untuk berlari mencari pertolongan untuk sahabatnya. Beruntunglah tidak jauh dari kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang saat itu berbicara dengan dokter.

Sasuke menjelaskan secara singkat dan terbata tentang apa yang terjadi. Cepat-cepat dokter tersebut menangani keadaan Naruto yang begitu kesakitan. Saat ini pemuda pirang itu sudah dibawa kembali kekamarnya serta diberi obat penghilang rasa sakit sementara dokter mencari tahu sebab rasa sakit tersebut. Mungkin saja rasa sakit itu disebabkan pasca operasi atau rasa sakit akibat yang lain.

"Apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berbaring dikasurnya. Perasaan tadi pemuda itu baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia begitu kesakitan. Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kita membicarakan Naruto, ibu yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap ibunya lembut sambil menyelimuti tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan selimut. Kemudian wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengelus lembut surai raven yang menutupi kening putranya dan menciumnya lembut, "oyasumi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Berusaha meyakinkan putranya bahwa sahabat yang ia sayangi akan baik-baik saja.

.

 **~ Yuki Jaeger ~**

.

 **Konoha Hospital, 11.45 pm**

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah dilorong rumah sakit yang sangat sepi ini, matanya menjelajah setiap ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Apa orang-orang sudah terlelap? Ia menerawang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan diluar kamarnya saat ini? Perasaan ia tadi berada dikamar Sasuke, lalu ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dilorong ini, sendiri. Bagi Naruto yang membenci hal gaib, ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Pemuda pirang itu terus berjalan hingga ia sekilas melihat sosok bayangan diujung lorong. Hantu kah? Hey, ayolah, ini bukan syuting film horror. Diantara semua makhluk yang ada dibumi ini ia paling benci atau takut pada sosok makhluk dunia lain itu, selain para monster pemakan manusia yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Naruto berusaha melangkah mundur agar tidak berurusan dengan sosok 'hantu' yang memakai celana dan jaket hitam tersebut. Tunggu hantu dengan pakaian manusia? Manusia kah? Pemuda dengan iris biru langit itu mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya yang kaku, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi tubuhnya sama sakali tidak menurut. Kedua kakinya malah melangkah maju mendekati sosok itu. Hey, ayolah, kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menurut dengan perintah otaknya, seperti ada yang mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk terus melangkah maju.

Sekarang anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki itu sudah berdiri dibelakang sosok dengan jaket hitam tersebut. Sosok itu memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, kepala dan hampir sebagian mukanya ditutupi dengan tudung jaket, jadi Naruto tidak bisa melihat dan mengenali sosok tersebut sepenuhnya. Kedua tangan sosok itu pun dimasukan ke kantong jaketnya, berusaha menjaga kehangatan mungkin, atau mencoba terlihat keren? Tapi tetap saja Naruto takut.

"Ka...kau manusia kan?" tanya Naruto was-was, dia tidak suka situsi ini. Tapi kedua kaki sosok itu sama sekali tidak melayang. Ia menetapkan hati jika sosok dihadapnya ini memang manusia.

Tidak ada jawaban, sosok asing itu melangkah pergi dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. 'Tubuh sialan,' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengikuti keinginannya, siapapun hentikan tubuhnya.

.

Langkah kaki sosok dihadapan Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah pintu diujung lorong. **"Aku lapar,"** guram sosok misterius itu pelan. Tangan yang sebelumnya berada dikedua kantong jaketnya dikeluarkan, sosok itu memegang kedua gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi didepannya.

"Heh? Kantin bukan disini," ucap Naruto was-was, "Kau salah tempat," Naruto memberanikan diri memegang pundak sosok itu namun sosok itu sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ini..." Naruto menengadah kepalanya keatas dimana terdapat tulisan nama dari ruangan itu, ia meneguk liurnya berat. Seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya ini bukan kantin. Keringat menetes dari pelipis pemuda pirang itu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ingin sekali ia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun mengikuti perintah otaknya.

'Greet,' pintu itu dibuka secara berlahan dengan efek suara gesekan yang mengerikan. Perlahan apa yang ada didalam terlihat, satu lampu penerang ditengah ruangan menyala namun tidak bisa menjangkau ke seluruh ruangan, sisi-sisi kamar masih berada dalam kegelapan. Ranjang-ranjang tersusun rapi dimasing-masing sisi ruangan, kain-kain putih menyelimuti setiap ranjang tersebut menjaga kehangatan bagi orang yang terbaring diatasnya, mungkin.

"...kamar mayat."

Sosok itu berjalan masuk keruangan yang penuh dengan jasad tanpa nyawa itu yang diselumuti kain putih itu. **"Makananku disisi,"** ucap sosok itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya, **"jadi..."** tudung jaketnya sosok itu buka, sepasang iris biru langit yang terlihat gelap menatapnya, sepasang kumis kucing juga terlihat dikedua sisi pipinya. **"Ayo kemari, Naruto,"** ucap sosok dengan surai pirang yang mirip dengan Naruto tersebut -tidak itu memang Naruto-, menyeringai menatap sosok Naruto yang membelakan matanya tidak percaya, **"kita makan bersama,"** kedua iris biru itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah hitam.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto membuka matanya cepat, nafasnya memburu, keringatnya jatuh bercucuran.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" sosok wanita dengan surai merah menghampirinya khawatir. "Mimpi buruk kah?" tanya wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini sambil memeluk putra semata wayangnya yang begitu ketakutan. Berusaha menenangkan putranya dengan mengelus punggung putranya selembut yang ia bisa.

.

Naruto sudah mulai tenang, ibunya mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak diatas meja disamping kasur putranya dan menyerahkannya pada putranya. "Kau mau bercerita pada ibu?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus rambut si pirang pelan berharap pemuda yang sudah remaja itu mau menceritakan mimpi yang ia alami, mungkin saja beban dari mimpi itu akan sedikit berkurang dan mereka bisa menaggungnya bersama. Hanya sebuah gelengan yang wanita itu terima, putranya sama sekali tidak ingin bercerita rupanya, ia juga tidak bisa memaksanya. "Tak apa? Kau makan ya?" tanya ibunya sambil berjalan menuju meja dimana terletak makanan yang diberikan oleh suster.

"Tidak," ucap Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh ibunya.

"Kenapa?" ibunya sudah membawa nampan itu menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, "Kau sudah tidak makan sejak kau sadar, kau pasti lapar," ucap ibunya lagi. Nampan berisi bubur itu sudah diletakan dimeja khusus diatas ranjang pemuda itu. "Kau mau ibu menyuapi mu?"

"Tidak," ucapnya lagi pelan. Pemuda itu menjauhkan mangkuk berisi bubur itu dengan pandangan jijik. Entah kenapa padahal itu hanya bubur biasa tapi ada yang lain yang pemuda itu rasa.

"Tapi kau harus makan agar cepat pulih," Wanita itu mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit bubur dimangkuk. "Buka mulutmu," ucap Kushina sambil membawa sesendok bubur kehadapan mulut putranya. "Naruto, ayo maka-"

Tangan wanita ditepis hingga sendok yang dipegang wanita itu jatuh kelantai. Mangkuk berisi bubur yang ada dihadapan pemuda itu pun dilempar kelantai tanpa perasaan. "KUBILANG TIDAK!" teriak Naruto dihadapan ibunya. "Lagipula siapa yang mau makan makanan menjijikan itu!"

"Naru..." Kushina sedikit tercekat dengan kelakuan anaknya, tidak pernah ia melihat anaknya seperti ini. Anaknya terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kesini!? Kenapa kau mengajakku makan bersamamu!?"

"..." Tidak, kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda pirang itu bukan untuk ibunya, lebih kepada orang lain yang entah siapa.

"Kenapa kau menawarkanku makanan itu!?"

"..."

"Aku manusia! Aku bukan monster sepertimu!"

"NARUTO!" teriak ibunya, "tenangkan dirimu, sayang."

"Ibu?" air mata keluar dari dua iris biru langit yang ia warisi dari ayahnya. "Ibu," panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Kushina memeluk putranya lembut.

"Ibu, maaf."

.

 **~ Yuki Jaeger ~**

.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan, berapa lama ia tertidur sejak ia bangun pertama kali? Ia melirik kesekitar tempat ia tidur, ibunya terlelap disofa, kelelahan mungkin. Ia lirik jam dinding, jam 11.10 pm, hampir tengah malam.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya kasar, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang daerah perutnya lagi. Rasa sakit bagai dicabik-cabik oleh sebuah taring binatang buas. Ia berguling pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri gelisah berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut. Peluh bercucuran diseluuh tubuhnya suara rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. Haruskah ia membangunkan ibunya, tapi ia tidak tega, ibunya pasti lelah mengurusnya seharian.

Naruto turun dari kasurnya, ia harus mencari pertolongan sendiri. Sungguh bodoh.

Kakinya berjalan menelusuri lorong sepi ini, tidak ada orang kah? Kemana para perawat yang seharusnya berjaga? Kaki jenjang itu berjalan tanpa arah, pemuda itu sibuk menekan perutnya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, cara yang cukup efektif. Saat ini dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kemana kakinya melangkah. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya berhenti diujung lorong didepan pintu.

Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa sampai disini? Segitu fokuskah ia pada rasa sakitnya sampai tidak sadar kalau kakinya membawanya kesini. Ia melirik keselilingnya, tempat yang familiar. Dimana dia pernah melihat tempat ini? Naruto menatap pintu dihadapannya cukup lama.

" **Aku lapar."**

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak pelan, 'tempat ini...' cepat-cepat pemuda itu menoleh keatas dimana terdapat tulisan nama ruangan tersebut, "Kamar mayat." Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Kaki jentang itu mundur secara perlahan kebelakang. Kenapa kakinya bisa membawa dia ketempat mengerikan ini.

"..be."

" **Makananku disisi."**

"...be."

Naruto menutup telinganya kasar, kenapa? Kenapa dia mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu lagi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" **Kita makan bersama."**

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya pelan, jantungnya akan berhenti sekarang. "Dobe!" sebuah suara familiar menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke..." ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang dimana teman kecilnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sendiri, harusnya pertanyaan itu juga berlaku padamu Sasuke. Apa yang pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan dimalam-malam yang dingin ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh kebelakang pemuda itu, "Uji nyalikah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek. "Lihat wajahmu seperti mayat hidup," ucapnya.

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Uchiha..."

Keturunan Uzumaki itu menarik sosok pemuda dengan surai raven itu kedinding rumah sakit. Mengurung sosok itu diantara dua tangannya dan dinding. Jarak keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa cinti meter saja, terlalu dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe," pemuda Uchiha itu mengeliat pelan berusaha bebas dari kurungan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu namun tidak berhasil karena kini kedua tangannya dicengkram dan diletakan kesamping kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Baumu manis," Ucap pemuda dengan iris biru muda itu sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari perpotongan leher jenjang sang Uchiha.

"Ughh," sebuah jilatan-jilatan panjang disepanjang lehernya hingga dibelakang telinganya dapat Sasuke rasakan. Tubuh pemuda Uchiha kembali menegang ketika ia merasakan telinganya dipermainkan, dijilat oleh benda lunak tak tertulang serta digigit pelan. "Dobeehh," Sasuke mencoba menghindari jilatan dan gigitan tersebut namun gagal, cengkraman tangannya begitu kuat. Sejak kapan pemuda ini lebih kuat darinya.

"Tubuhmu juga manis," ucap Naruto sambil memindahkan tangan pemuda Uchiha itu keatas kepala kemudian menahannya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menyangga dagu sang Uchiha agar tidak memberontak lebih.

"Dobe, hen..." Bibir pemuda itu ditahan oleh bibir sang pirang. Lidah terampil pemuda itu berusaha masuk kedalam celah bibir yang tertutup rapat. Ia tidak berhasil, bibir itu masih tertutup rapat. Tangan kiri pemuda itu yang bebas menjelajah pada tubuh berbalut piama rumah sakit yang sama dengannya itu. "Aakhh." Mulut yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka ketika tangan kiri Naruto menemukan tonjolan didada pemuda Uchiha itu, ia memutar tonjolan itu secara kasar.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidah pemuda pirang itu langsung masuk kedalam mulut sang Uchiha kemudian ia menjelajah setiap inci mulut Sasuke. Menggoda pada langit-langit mulut dan menghitung deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi. Terakhir lidah itu mengajak lidah asing itu untuk menari bersamanya, menyedotnya secara pelan dan memeras air luar lawan yang terasa begitu manis dan nikmat.

Pemuda Uchiha itu semakin memberontak karena pasokan udaranya yang semakin menipis, ia mengangkat kakinya sekuat yang ia bisa kemudian menendang perut pemuda dihadapannya hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. "Sudah ku bilang hentikan!" Sasuke menatap tajam pada pelaku pelecehan dihadapannya. Meski dia sedikit menikmati perlakuan itu terbukti dengan sedikit –hanya sedikit, ingat- cairan yang keluar dari bagian pribadinya, ralat sekali lagi, dia sama sekali tidak menikmati perlakuan itu. Lupakan! Kenapa dia menendang perut pemuda itu? Seharusnya dia menendang 'masa depan' pemuda itu. Sasuke berdecik pelan.

"Sakit," pemuda itu memegang perutnya erat,"Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang sakit seperti ku!?" tanya Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan keterlaluan sahabatnya. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia harus menerima tendangan dari sahabat kecilnya. Perasaan Sasuke tidak pernah memukulnya atau melakukan kekerasan fisik lainnya pada sahabat kecilnya ini, kalau menjahilinya sih sering.

Lihat, setelah melakukan pelecehan itu dia bahkan berpura-pura tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Idiot," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda pirang yang saat ini duduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Meski mata itu menatap tajam, tapi semburat merah alami di pipi pemuda itu tidak dapat dipungkir juga perasaan aneh pada tubuhnya. "Kau makhluk paling idiot yang pernah ada!" ucapnya lagi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan sosok pemuda pirang yang hanya menatap bingung.

"Hey, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke!?" teriak pemuda itu bingung. Seharusnya dia sadar ini sudah tengah malam, bukan hal yang baik ia berteriak ditengah malam dan menganggu kedamaian orang-orang sakit yang ada dirumah sakit ini.

"Idiot!" ucap sang Uchiha.

.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, ia memegang perut efek tendangan sahabat kecilnya. Ia harus kembali kekamarnya dan beristirahat kemudia besok dia akan menemui Sasuke lalu meminta jawaban atas perbuatan Uchiha muda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, **"Ayo kemari, Naruto,"** langkah pemuda itu terhenti, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan melawan arah dari ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi kamarnya saat dirumah sakit. **"Kita makan bersama."**

.

 **~ Yuki Jaeger ~**

Suasana malam masih terlihat ramai meski hampir tengah malam. Wanita-wanita terlihat menjajakan tubuhnya menarik perhatian dari calon-calon pelanggannya. Cuaca dingin tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berpakaian minim demi uang-uang yang akan ia dapat nanti.

"Onee-chan," panggil seseorang dibelakang salah satu wanita itu.

Wanita yang sudah berumur kepala dua itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang remaja dengan piama biru tua berdiri dibelakangnya, "Hee, Otouto-chan," ucap wanita itu ramah tapi tetap terkesan sexy, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukannya kau harus sudah tidur. Kau tersesat?"

"Hu'um, aku tersesat, mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya remaja itu.

Sedikit ragu wanita itu berpikir sebelum ia berbicara dengan salah satu temannya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menemani remaja tanggung itu pulang. Tanpa ada rasa curiga pun dibenaknya.

.

.

 **Atap Rumah Sakit, 00.13 AM**

Angin malam berhembus kencang, hamburan bintang menemani bulan purnama yang membentangkan cahayanya megah. Sosok pria paruh baya berdiri dengan gagah menatap bulan dengan angkuh.

"Ayah memanggiku?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru menginjak remaja, sosok itu baru saja bergabung dengan sosok lain yang lebih dulu berada diatap rumah sakit itu. Wajah pemuda itu tidak tampak karena ia berdiri disisi gelap yang tidak terjemah oleh cahaya bulan.

"Kau harus sadar tugasmu sebagai Uchiha," suara berat itu terdengar begitu tegas. Sosok yang lebih tua dari sosok satunya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok sang remaja. Sepasang mata merah dengan tiga koma menatap lurus pada iris onyx remaja yang hanya bisa menatap kaget sosok ayah yang selalu ia banggakan.

Waktu terasa berhenti sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian waktu kembali berjalan, suasana tempat itu terasa begitu mencekam. "Ha'i," ucap sang remaja, sepasang iris merah dengan tiga koma yang sama juga menatap sosok pria yang merawatnya dari kecil dengan hormat.

"Jangan mengecewakanku."

.

.

.

Jalan masih ramai dilewati meski ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Beberapa supermarket dan toko-toko masih buka meski ada sebagian yang sudah tutup. Mobil dan motor masih berlalu lalang menjadi penerang cahaya selain lampu jalan dan juga cahaya rembulan. Dari tempat yang ramai kita berpindah pada gang sempit dimana tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi kecuali cahaya bulan yang berhasil mengintip.

Sosok laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berduaan dipojok gang tersebut. Melakukan hal tak senonoh kah? Bukan, bukan itu yang terjadi. Sosok perempuan yang terlihat baru kepala dua itu berbaring tanpa nyawa dihadapan laki-laki yang masih remaja itu. Sosok laki-laki itu sudah merobek pakaian perempuan itu, pemerkosaan kah? Bukan, bukan hanya pakaian perempuan itu yang dirobek tapi perut perempuan itu.

"Hentikan," ucap laki-laki itu, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata dengan iris biru gelap itu. Tapi apa yang ia ucapkan berbeda dengan apa yang tangannya lakukan. Tangan laki-laki itu masuk keperut perempuan itu, mengocok isi perut wanita itu bagai tanah liat yang biasa dibuat barang-barang pecah itu. Usus perempuan itu ditarik keluar begitu juga dengan jantungnya. "Hentikan." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berucap, mata kiri laki-laki yang berwarna merah hitam itu menatap lama pada jantung yang ada ditangannya, sebelum ia meremas jantung dari perempuan yang tak bernyawa itu hingga pecah. Cipratan darah mengotori piama khas rumah sakit yang ia kenakan, juga wajahnya serta tanah dan juga sosok perempuan itu. Sosok dengan surai pirang itu menyeringai sambil menjilat cipratan darah disisi mulutnya dan juga ditangannya. "Siapapun, hentikan aku," ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari dua iris mata yang berbeda.

"Kau ghoul liar, jangan sembarangan diwilayahku," ucap sebuah suara dekat pemuda itu. Sosok laki-laki itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri dengan topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah mentel panjang berkibar diterpa angin, surai sosok itu tersembunyi dibalik tudung mantel yang ia kenakan. Kagune ekor satunya mengayun kekanan dan kekiri layaknya ekor anjing liar, atau bisa dibilang rubah liar.

" **Aku tidak suka diganggu saat aku makan,"** ucap sosok laki-laki itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Tolong aku," ucap sosok itu lagi membuat pemuda dengan topeng rubah itu menaikan alisnya bingung, meski tidak terlihat. **"Kalau kau mati..."** "Kau mungkin tidak percaya." **"Ini jadi wilayahku kan?"** "Aku bukan ghoul." **"Jadi aku hanya perlu membuhuhmu,"** sosok itu berlari dengan empat buah kagune menerjang sosok rubah tersebut. "Aku manusia!"

"Kau!" ucap sosok laki-laki itu kaget, meski tertutup oleh topeng tapi kedua bola mata itu membelak kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, laki-laki dengan surai pirang yang familiar diingatannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

Saya capek. Maaf kalau ada typo :"v maaf ya gak bisa panjang-panjang dan gak bisa cepat-cepat juga.

Soal percakapanyang di Bold anggap aja itu percakapan dari sisi lain Naruto.

Mohon R&R nya :3


End file.
